You called me Lily
by Miss BlackAndWhite-X
Summary: "You called me Lily." She breathed. Its seventh year and a lot of things are changing, so while Lily starts falling for Mr. James Potter, her bestfriend is probably off in some broom closet with Mr. Sirius Black. This is bound to be interesting. R
1. You called me Lily

"Hey Evans." James Potter grinned, walking up to her table at the library.  
Lily looked up from her potions book to glare at him.  
"What do you want Potter?" Lily snapped, slamming her book shut, deciding that she wouldn't be able to concentrate with him there… not that she'd tell anyone that.  
Not even Carla Rosier, her best friend, they met back in first year and hit it off immediately, they were so much alike but polar opposites in looks, where Lily had red hair, Carla had pitch black hair, Lily's eyes were green, Carla's were chocolate brown.  
"Ah, no need to be like that Evans, I just want to talk." James smiled, sliding into the seat on the other side of the table.  
"Well, unfortunately for you, I'd rather listen to Black." Lily sneered.  
"IM HURT!" Came the sarcastic cry of Sirius Black, James's best friend, partner in crime and, more-or-less adopted brother.  
"Good. That way I've killed two birds with one stone." Lily smirked.  
"What? Why would you want to kill two birds?" Sirius asked, baffled.  
"Muggle metaphor mate." James explained.  
"I see." Sirius nodded enthusiastically.  
At that point, Carla walked around the corner.  
"Lily I couldn't find- Oh, I see you have company?" Carla attempted to cover her snigger as she slid onto the bench beside Lily.  
"Cram it Carla." Lily sighed, shaking her head.  
"Potter." Carla nodded at James.  
"Rosier." James mocked.  
"Black." Carla added distastefully.  
"Carla." Sirius grinned, leaning back against on the bookshelves beside them.  
"Oh dear not another spat?" Lily groaned.  
"No. There's no spat. Black is a pig, end of story." Carla said coldly.  
Sirius put a hand over his heart.  
"Ouch, really hurt." He said emotionlessly.  
Lily stood at this point, crammed her book into her bag and motioned for Carla to follow.  
"Leaving so soon Evans, you didn't even hear what I had to say." James said, standing also.  
"Potter, I have had to listen to what you wanted to say for the past six years, please, give me a break. I am late to charms and I would like to finish my seventh year peacefully." Lily snapped.  
As Lily and Carla walked away she heard Sirius crowing.  
"Would you like some ice for that BURN Prongsie?" He laughed like a child.  
Focusing her attention back to her best friend, Lily cocked her head curiously.  
Carla turned to see her staring.  
"What?" She asked.  
"I'm just wondering." Lily said simply.  
"Wondering what?" Carla asked suspiciously, coming to a halt.  
"Why you and Black aren't at it like rabbits. You hate charms, you and Sirius usually go off on your own." Lily raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her.  
"Me and Black, have come to a disagreement as to what our relationship is and what responsibility comes with it. That's all, he will soon realise what he has done wrong and will crawl on his hands and knees to apologise. Just the way I like it." Carla grinned.  
"Oh Merlin. Your really going to milk this aren't you?" Lily sighed as they began walking again.  
"Yes, I certainly am." Carla chuckled.  
As they rounded the corner on the third floor, they walked into a bunch of Slytherins.  
Unfortunately someone had a vial of horrid green liquid that coated Lily.  
"Watch were your going will ya?!" Carla yelled, trying to scarify Lily.  
"I wouldn't scarify her if I were you Rosier, filthy little mudblood like that? She'll disappear altogether." Someone sneered.  
"Hey watch your damn mouth Snape!" Came the thunderous roar of James Potter.  
"what are you going to do about it?" Bellatrix snarled.  
"Hm, as head boy I think, a weeks worth of detentions each and ten points off each person that speaks?" James said, turning to consult Sirius.  
"Sounds good to me Prongs." Sirius nodded, attempting to help Carla clear the green liquid off of Lily.  
"Oh shut up Sirius!" Piped up Regulas.  
"So that will be thirty. Anymore?" James asked rhetorically.  
"Oh go jump of the Astronomy tower why don't you Reg." Sirius growled.  
"Oh drop dead." Lucius scowled.  
"Forty." James sang.  
Just then McGonagall walked around the corner.  
"What is going on here? And why aren't you all in class?" She barked.  
"Well, slytherins now have detentions, and are loosing points for some rather foul language." James explained calmly.  
"What foul language Potter?" McGonagall asked impatiently.  
"They called Evans a Mudblood." James said through clenched teeth.  
"Oh dear. Well, im sure they don't need to loose anymore points. Now away with you, Miss Evans you may return to your quarters to get this off." McGonagall nodded briskly and walked away.  
The Slytherins walked away and just as they got around the corner, Lily fainted.  
"LIL!" Carla yelled!  
"Evans! EVANS?!" James cried, kneeling down beside her.  
"Those foul loathsome evil Slytherins. They will pay for this." Carla snarled as Lily's eyes fluttered open again.  
"What?" Lily asked as she sat up.  
"Lil, you fainted. That horrible stuff they dumped over you, I think it made you faint." Carla said quietly.  
"Oh. Well.. I guess I should go and get this off of me then." Lily sighed, getting to her feet.  
"We'll come with you." Sirius grinned, linking arms with Lily and James and beginning to walk back they way they came to the seventh floor, to the head's dorm.  
Carla sighed and linked arms with James, walking along with them.

When the reached the head's dorm, Sirius let go of Lily and James and dove head first onto the couch.  
"Yes Sirius, make yourself at home." Lily sighed as she continued walking toward the stairs.  
"Will do thanks Lilybean." Sirius called over his shoulder as he withdrew the Marauders map from his pocket.  
Lily and Carla an Mary and Alice already knew about the map. They found it in sixth year, while helping Carla look for the underwear Sirius had 'borrowed indefinitely' from her… Long story.  
Either way, it helped a lot with the patrols James and Lily had to do.  
Lily trudged up the stairs, and walked straight into the bathroom.  
She locked the door and turned the shower on. Then she stripped off the green covered clothes and stepped into the warm, welcoming comfort of the water.  
It took an hour to rid herself of the horrid green stuff that coated her red locks, when she dressed and walked back downstairs, Sirius and Carla had left.  
"Where'd they go?" She asked, sitting on the sofa next to James and flicking on the muggle television she'd snuck in.  
"They resolved some issues." James laughed softly.  
"Oh dear. Tell me no more." Lily said, joining in with his laughter.  
"Evans?" James asked, after a moment of silence.  
"Potter?" Lily mimicked good naturedly.  
"Why do you call me Potter?" He asked, turning to face her.  
"Why do you call me Evans?" Lily countered, leaning her elbow on the sofa back and resting her head on her hand.  
"That's your name?" James said, looking puzzled.  
"No, my name is Lily. You call me Evans, then again, its better then what some people call me." Lily shrugged nonchalantly.  
"I guess. But you shouldn't let them get away with calling you that!" James exclaimed.  
"Why not? Its what I am. Mudblood and proud." Lily smiled slightly.  
"Its not right Lily! You're a muggleborn, not a mudblood!" James sighed.  
"Wow." Lily breathed.  
"What? You think its shocking I think that way and that I'm not prejudiced like all te other purebl-"  
"You called me Lily." Lily breathed.


	2. Maybe its a turn for the best

Disclaimer: As there wasn't one on the last chapter… I DON'T OWN THIS H.P, IT'S CHARACTERS OR PLACES.. Only story lines, scenario's and maybe the odd character here and there.. There may be some OOC's but I shall try to keep it true to H.P. Soon I shall be experimenting with character P.O.V's instead of third person.. We'll have to see how it goes! BTW See if you can spot the irony/ Pun. J  
Thank you for all the lovely reviews!

_"You called me Lily." Lily breathed._

* * *

They had been sat in silence for a long while. And James looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
Lily meanwhile, was still shell shocked. They both sat, eyes wide, jaws dropped and were acting as if someone had died in front of them.  
"I.. I. Well, I.. I can explain." James stammered after a while.  
"No need." Lily said biting back a smile, "I kind of like it." She added.  
Then, realising what she'd said, her eyes went even wider and she darted off the couch and up the stairs quicker then James could have breathed.  
"Oh. OH. _Oh_." James grinned openly, clearly pleased with his slip of the tongue action, but not taking her reaction as any type of sign.

* * *

Lily was mortified. She couldn't believe what she'd said. Why on earth did her fat mouth open? How was she ever going to live it down? There was only one answer… Was _the_ Lily Evans falling for _James Potter_.. No, of corse not.. It's Lily and James.. It couldn't happen… could it?

* * *

James was ecstatic. She was happy that he called her by her first name! This was a major improvement. Bloody brilliant! He reasoned with himself that, if he wanted to keep her happy.. He may have to grow up, just a bit..

* * *

The next day was a day to remember. Carla and Sirius had made up, Alice was still swooning over her soon to be date with Frank Longbottom, a Hufflepuff in their year and Mary was busy studying with Remus as the two of them got along 'like a house on fire' Lily had put it, thoroughly confusing Sirius in the process.  
"So!" Sirius called over all the chatter of the morning.  
"So?" They all chorused, turning to face him.  
"Quidditch match coming up. First of the season! Gryffindor verses Slytherin! Who's up for a little wager?" He asked, smiling like a little boy, knowing he was doing something wrong, but unable to stop himself all the same.  
"No Sirius." Carla, Lily, Mary, Remus and Alice exclaimed, looking rather concerned.  
"No point Padfoot. We all know that Gryffindor are going to win." James smirked in the direction of the Slytherin table and raised his glass mockingly to their quidditch captain, Dolohov.  
"Potter! Don't entice them, you know it'll cause trouble." Lily told him, biting her lip to refrain from smiling.  
Carla saw this, took Mary's quill and scribbled something quickly on a napkin, which she then slid to Lily.  
Lily looked down and then slammed her hand on it, stopping anyone else from seeing.  
_'Just smile with him. We all know you want to.. And, CALL HIM JAMES!'_ Were the words scribbled in Carla's 'artists handwriting'.  
Carla laughed at Lily's flaming cheeks.  
"Shut up Carla!" Lily hissed at her, throwing a piece of toast at her head.  
"Never!" Carla whispered loudly, biting into the piece of toast.  
"What?" Sirius asked as he stopped talking to Peter.  
"Nothing.." Carla said sweetly, dragging her finger up his neck and over his jaw.  
"Not here Carla!" Mary squealed.  
"Aww, little Virgin Mary afraid of some intimacy?" Sirius cooed.  
"No. Its just that you look like a pair of rabid animals when you go at it." Mary snapped.  
"Nicely put Mary." Remus smiled.  
"Thankyou." Mary smiled back.  
"Well, she's not wrong." James stage whispered to Lily.  
Lily burst out into giggles, un able to stop herself. Soon, tears were streaming down her face and James had joined in with her laughter, clutching his sides as they both laughed at something that wasn't even that funny.  
"Okay.. What do we do now?" Alice asked Carla, looking at them with great amusement.  
"We let them bond." Carla smiled superiorly.  
"I give it a month." Sirius shrugged as he stopped nuzzling Carla's neck.  
"I give it a week. Tops." Carla winked, then together they disappeared from the table and great hall all together.  
"Oh dear Godric." Mary and Alice sighed in unison.  
"W-what?" Lily hiccup a her laughter ended and she wiped her eyes.  
"They've gone again." Mary told her.  
"Right, well you know the drill. Sirius is being Sirius, Carla has a headache and has gone to Madame Pomfrey. I have a free period so I'll keep an eye out for them." Lily said, becoming serious and business like again.  
"Ah, I have free period too. Say, Lily have you ever gone swimming with the giant squid?" James asked, standing up.  
"I cant say I have." Lily responded politely.  
"Would you like to come? It'd be a learning experience." James offered her his arm.  
Lily stood and accepted his arm.  
"Okay then. Show me your secrets Mr. Potter." She smiled and he lead her from the great hall.  
"Carla was right." Remus told the others.  
"She really was." Peter sighed, slightly awestruck, then resumed eating.  
However one person in particular, upon seeing this scene, felt sick to his stomach- Severus Snape.

* * *

"Come on Lily! The water is really warm!" James called from the middle of the lake.  
"Is that because you peed in it?" Lily yelled back.  
"Come on Lil, either you come in or I come get you!" James told her mischievously.  
"No way! I am not swimming in my underwear!" Lily exclaimed as James began swimming toward her.  
"No. James no! Don't you dare! James Potter you stay away from me, your soaked. Stay back!" Lily exclaimed as James pulled himself out of the lake and walked toward her.  
"Come now Lily.. Lets go for a little swim!" James laughed as she began to run away.  
"No! James.. No!" Lily giggled as James sprinted after her and caught her around the waist.  
"Its fine Lily.. Nice and… nippy." James laughed, as he ran back to the water and dropped himself, and Lily into the water.  
"Oh MY GOD!" Lily exclaimed as she surfaced from the drop.  
"Lovely isn't it?" James asked her, smirking like an idiot.  
"That was so uncalled for!" She yelled.  
"Come on.. You said you were going to do it. Now you've done it." James reasoned.  
Then he smile and Lily wasn't able to get mad at him. Odd, usually it was extremely easy for her to get angry at him, instead she found herself smiling back.  
"So, where's the giant squid?" Lilt asked nervously.  
"Around, somewhere. Why Lily Evans are you scared of the squid?" James teased.  
Lily nodded mortified.  
"It's okay. I'll protect you." He winked, then splashed her.  
Lily splashed back and swam away quickly.

* * *

Sirius and Carla were sat on the astronomy tower, watching as their best friends began to bond, and watched Lily falling for James, just as he had all those years ago.  
"You still on for that bet Black?" Carla laughed.  
"Shut up." Sirius frowned.  
"Excuse me?" Carla asked, arching an eyebrow.  
"Sorry love. I mean, shut up Please." Sirius grinned at her.  
"Good boy." Carla cooed, pecking him on the nose.

* * *

As the hour began to end, Lily and James hoisted themselves out of the lake and dried themselves with a flick of their wands.  
They dressed quickly and strolled back to the castle.  
"It's a shame the squid wasn't around. He really is lovely you know." James sighed.  
"I had fun though. It was rather different, laughing with you as apposed to arguing with you." Lily smiled.  
"Well, who knows. Maybe it's a turn for the best." James returned her smile.  
"I think it is." Lily nodded.  
"So, I've been thinking and, this weekend is hogsmead weekend,-"  
Lily groaned.. It had only lasted a little while…  
"Now hear me out!" James protested.  
Lily nodded.  
"I was wondering, if you would like to go with me. Not as a date, but as friends. Just a trip around hogsmead as if you would with a friend." James finished.  
"You know what James? I would like that very much." Lily told him.  
"Brilliant." James grinned widely.


	3. Good luck Prongs

**Disclaimer.. I don't own HP, its character, places or story. Only various plots, scenarios and the odd character or so… There's some OOC, but other then that we're coolio. So, this is where the character P.O.V's come in.. only small amounts atm… And on we go!**

* * *

_"Brilliant." James grinned widely._

* * *

_Lily:_

* * *

As I wandered to the Gryffindor tower in a daze, I walked into something solid. Looking up I saw Snape.  
"What do you want? This is the Gryffindor tower." I pointed out coldly.  
He swept his greasy looking hair out of his eyes.  
"What are you doing with Potter?" He said James's name as if he would have said Mudblood back in the day, when we were younger and he hated the term with a burning passion.  
"Its really none of your business Severus." I told him stiffly.  
"Of corse it is! I'm still going to look out for you. He'll only hurt you, I'm trying to protect you!" Snape exclaimed.  
"I don't not need or want your 'Protection' Severus. Nor do I care what you have to say about James, he isn't that bad you know so leave me alone and get out of my way." I said, glaring at him.  
As I tried skirting around him, to go up the stairs leading to the Gryffindor commons, he grabbed my forearm.  
"I cant let you do it! It's a mistake! He's leading you on." Snape said frantically.  
"Let go of me now Snape." I hissed, trying to jerk my arm out of his grip but he held tight.  
"Lily you have to listen to me! I cant let you do this!"  
"I don't need your permission. I am not your little mudblood that you think you can control! Let go of me now before I hex you. I am not afraid of you Severus, not you or any of your wanna be death eater friends. So get off of my arm before I do something I may regret." I tell him spitefully.  
"You wouldn't hex me." Snape sneered.  
"But I might." Came a calm, colleted voice behind him.  
I looked over his shoulder to see Sirius.  
"Now, I believe Lilybean told you to let go of her so here." Sirius flicked his wand lazily and Snape's hand jerked off my arm as if he'd received an electric shock.  
I moved quickly around Snape, toward Sirius before he recovered.  
"Thankyou." I whispered.  
"No problem Lilybean. You think I'm going to let Snivellus grease you up? Nah.. Prongs would kill me." Sirius winked.  
"You'll regret that Black!" Snape scowled.  
"Not as much as you might if you don't leave my best friend and my boyfriend alone. I know as many dark spells and curses as you do Snivellus and unlike you I wont use them unless I have to now move on." Came Carla's dark threat.  
"You make me sick Rosier. You and you blood traitor boyfriend will get what you deserve when the dark lord comes. You wait and see." Snape spat.  
"We're waiting." Carla snarled.  
"Just leave Severus. Now before I hex you." I snapped.  
"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. When you come crying I wont be there." Snape growled.  
"I wont. And I don't need you to be there because unlike you, James wouldn't do anything to hurt me." I sneer, turning away from him and walking up the stairs to the portrait of the fat lady.

* * *

_James:_

* * *

"Nah, come off it Padfoot. Snivellus wouldn't." I shrug as Sirius recapped the events of around, ten minutes ago over our two way mirrors.  
"Honest Prongs. He had a hold of her arm and was trying to tell her to stay away from you. But boy did she fight back. Really, she was going to hex him.. But I knew she wouldn't want to, so I did it for her." Sirius grinned.  
"Alright mate. Oh.. Here she is, I'll go talk to her." I told him hastily as I heard the portrait open.  
"Good luck Prongs." Sirius sighed.

* * *

_3rd Person._

* * *

"Lily? Is that you?" James called, appearing at the top of the stairs.  
"Yeah. Its me." She called back to him.  
As he thundered down the stairs, Lily sat on the window seat and lifted the sleeve of her shirt to reveal a purplish bruise from where Snape had grabbed her arm.  
"What is that?!" James yelled, gawping at her arm.  
Lily hastily pulled the sleeve back down.  
"Nothing. Its nothing James." Lily told him.  
"Is that what He did?" James asked, looking ready to kill.  
"James please. He didn't.. he thinks he's helping!" Lily pleaded as James started towards the door.  
"Helping by Hurting you?!" James yelled.  
"James he doesn't understand, he thinks you're the same arrogant toe rag you were back in first year. He thinks your going to hurt me. He wants to think he's trying to protect me!" Lily said frantically.  
"I'll show him hurt. Who does that greasy wanna be death eater think he is bruising you? I'll tell you what he is. Dead." James seethed as he reached the portrait.  
"James PLEASE!" Lily cried flinging herself infront of the portrait.  
"I cant LILY! HE HURT YOU!" James yelled.  
"HE HURT YOU AND I WASN'T THERE TO HELP! I WASN'T THERE TO PROTECT YOU. HE COULD HAVE DONE WORSE AND I WASN'T THERE! HE HAS TO PAY FOR THIS!" James cried.  
Lily's eyes were brimming with tears, here was the boy she had once hated, going to defend her. Blaming himself for not being there to save her. He had done this once before, but Lily though he had done it to prove a point. Now, he really was proving a point… He loved her and he wanted to do anything to protect her.  
"James, please. He isn't worth it. You'll get in so much trouble. He really isn't worth it. I'll be fine.. I cant let you do this James. Not over me." Lily whispered.  
"But, It is worth it. I'd do anything for you Lily, I- I love you." James told her hoarsely.  
"Oh James!" Lily sighed, then she leant forward and kissed him.

* * *

That night, Lily fell asleep cuddled up with James on the sofa. They had stayed up late discussing everything and came to one solid conclusion. They would have a trial go at being a couple then after a week they would sit down and discuss it again.  
James had fallen asleep not long after Lily, he had one arm locked around her slim frame, the other had been resting on the arm rest as he stroked her hair. Her head was laid on his chest and one of her dainty hands was resting on his shoulder.  
And that was exactly how Sirius and Carla found them the next morning when they didn't answer the door for breakfast.  
They had knocked and yelled for a good five minutes, Sirius tried the mirrors, Carla was screaming in 'girl code' but nothing worked so, as she deemed it an emergency Carla said the password and rushed in, only to stop dead in her tracks.  
"What is it?" Sirius asked, alarmed, then he stood beside her and his jaw dropped.  
"You so owe me!" Carla sniggered as James stretched and then wrapped his arms tighter around Lily.  
"Whatever." He grumbled, then lent down by James's head and yelled, "OIT PRONGS! STOP WITH THE WET DREAMS AND GET UP!"  
Lily cried out in alarm and tried to sit up at the same time as James had tried to move her, so she was out of the way in case of danger, so they ended up tumbling off the couch and landed in a head on the floor.  
"Really Padfoot? Really?" James huffed as he stood and helped Lily off the floor.  
"Really." Sirius winked.  
Carla swatted him around the back of the head, then turned to Lily.  
"So?" She asked.  
"So?" Lily grinned.  
"OH MY GODRIC!" Carla shrieked happily.  
"Carla! Tone it down!" Lily laughed as she covered her ears, protecting them against her best friends happy squeals.  
"OH MY GODRIC THIS Is sooooooooooooo exciting!" Carla giggled as she stopped jumping on the spot.  
"Yes Carla. Now I'm going to get washed and dressed and I will meet you in the great hall. Bye now Carla." Lily smirked as she pushed Carla back out of the Portrait hole.  
"Laters Prongs." Sirius winked and followed a rather grumpy Carla.  
"Well.. That went well." James ginned as he pulled Lily into a hug.  
"I think it did. Because knowing our friends, it couldn't have gotten any better." Lily sighed.  
"Your right. As you always are." James grinned.  
"Kiss ass." Lily rolled her eyes, kissed James's cheek and hurried upstairs to get ready.  
James followed slowly, to get to his room where he smiled to himself.  
He'd finally got his girl.


	4. Okay Captain

Disclaimer, I don't own HP. Never have, never will. I only wished i did! Only OOC's, plots, scenario's and the odd character. A bit of a fun one here.. A bit of the 'T' starting to enter, very basic though, so dont worry. We'll keep the groping + extras out ay? Unless of corse it requested then i may have to give it a go for my dear readers. I do alot for your guys.. I'll even attempt.. *Gulp* Smut. . But till then, Kepp it clean and as Jeremy Kyle would say, Put Something On The End of It! ;)  
R&R! Enjoy…

* * *

_He'd finally got his girl._

* * *

As James and Lily walked toward the great hall, Lily stopped.  
"You okay Lil?" James asked, turning to face her.  
"Yes. I just need a moment, I'll be fine." Lily assured him.  
"You know, we don't have to do this now. We can wait." James told her, taking her face in his hands.  
"But I want to." Lily smiled, then kissed him quickly before taking one of his hands, securely in hers and started walking again.  
They walked, straight through the double doors, hand in hand and made their way to the Gryffindor table.  
As soon as they had entered silence had fallen, cutlery had hit plates and many a jaw had dropped.  
Then Sirius, Carla, Alice, Peter, Mary and Remus where on their seats cheering and clapping. Quickly followed by the rest of the Gryffindors, and then the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws and even a few teachers.  
Lily blushed and James rolled his eyes, removed his hand from hers and slung his arm around her shoulders.  
"Alright, alright. Quiet down." James laughed.  
But no one listened.  
"ALRIGHT SHUT IT!" Lily yelled.  
Silence fell again.  
"I would like a normal breakfast with my friends and my boyfriend okay?" She sighed pulling James to sit down at the table.  
Again the Gryffindors erupted into cheers and applause.  
"You see what you lot started?" Lily told Carla as she sat down.  
"I know." Carla smiled proudly.  
Sirius patted James on the back as the rest of them returned to their seats.  
"Looks like we were all waiting for this as long as you were Prongsie." Sirius teased.  
James just pushed him off the bench.  
"James." Lily scolded him.  
"I cant help it." James shrugged.  
"I was going to tell you to push him harder." Lily grinned, taking a piece of toast from his plate.  
Alice, Carla, Mary and Remus started laughing.  
"Hey, where's Wormtail?" James asked as he scanned the table.  
"Don't know.. Kitchens?" Sirius suggested as he got back on the bench.  
James merely shrugged and started eating.  
"Potter, we have Quidditch practise today right?" Carla asked, seriously.  
"Yup. Try outs at lunch. Don't pull that face! I have to go through the motions. Try outs at lunch, then practise through dinner." James told her.  
"So we miss dinner again?" Sirius groaned.  
"Careful Sirius your starting to sound like Peter." Alice winked, then stood up.  
"Where are you going?" Mary asked.  
"Breakfast with Frank. I'll tell you about it later." Alice smiled and skipped off.  
"Dear.. Everyone is pairing up. You'd think it was mating season." Mary sighed.  
Sirius waggled his eyes brows at James.  
"Shove off." Lily said, throwing her toast at him.  
"Whatever." Sirius chuckled to himself.  
"James, I have Charms then free period so I have to get going." Lily told him as she stood up.  
"I'll walk you there." James offered.  
"No need, I have Mary and Remus to escort me. You have to get to Transfiguration. I'll see you at lunch." Lily ginned, leaning down to kiss him.  
He pulled her back down on his lap and kissed her harder.  
"James, I have to, Go." Lily muttered between kisses.  
"Mm hmm." James groaned.  
Lily pulled away.  
"I have to go. And so do you. I'll see you soon." Lily smiled and kissed his cheek, got off his lap and walked with Mary and Remus out of the Great hall, to charms.  
"You lucky man Prongs. Carla never lets me do that." Sirius sighed playfully.  
James just winked, ruffled his hair and continued eating, knowing that he had just well and truly shown everyone that this wasn't a bluff.

* * *

"COME ONNNN PRONGS!" Sirius wailed.  
"Im waiting for Lily!" James protested.  
"She said she'll be here soon!" Sirius wailed trying to drag James into the locker rooms.  
"Alright, alright I'm here! Sorry, I got held up at the library." Lily panted as she rounded the corner.  
"See! I TOLD YOU!" Sirius bellowed happily then walked into the locker rooms.  
"I was scared you'd pulled a no show." James said, pulling Lily into a hug.  
"Me? Pull a no show. Why, James Potter, it's like you don't know me at all." Lily feigned surprise.  
"Ah, what can I say?" James chuckled.  
"Paranoid?" Lily laughed.  
"Yes." James nodded.  
"Right, I'm here now. Go get changed and get out there!" Lily ordered, kissing his nose and squirming out of his arms.  
Then she walked out into the stands, to join Mary, Remus, Frank and Alice in the stands.

* * *

"So. How are they?" Mary asked.  
"They're fine. Sirius is acting like a child, Carla is getting changed and James is paranoid." Lily laughed.  
"I meant over the try outs." Mary sighed.  
"Fine. Carla is the best seeker out there, James is captain so he obviously and Sirius is .. Sirius with a beaters bat, of corse he's in." Lily shrugged.  
"True. Very true. Mary nodded, then threw herself back into conversation with Remus.  
Then the existing team came flying out.  
"Carla. Sirius. James." Lily muttered.  
They lined up next to the rest of the people trying out.  
"Right. You know how it is. Seekers over there follow Carla, Chasers over there with me, Beaters follow Sirius, and keepers we'll leave till the end so you can wait in the stands." James ordered.  
Everyone divided up as James let the bludgers out of their holdings.  
"Padfoot, TWO Beaters at a time. NO MORE!" James yelled.  
"Right Oh!" Sirius called back.  
"Carla, Use the golf balls for now. If you get to a close call, come get the deploy snitch!" He then called to Carla.  
"Okay Captain!" Carla called.  
Lily watched as James took charge, showing the young chasers the ropes. He was fair, and kind when they didn't make the cut.  
Carla was strictly tough love. Showing them what to do and being ruthless.  
Sirius was having fun. Which, is never good.  
By the end of lunch, Sirius had a beater as a partner and two reserves.  
Carla was yet again seeker, but had an awesome little 'seeker in training' as she called her.  
And James had his two fellow chasers and reserves and they were testing the keepers when James flew up to Lily.  
"How's it going up here?" James asked, leaning against the wooden stands.  
"Fine. Just a bit cold." Lily told him, fighting back the chills.  
"Why in the name of Merlin's baggiest y-fronts, don't you have a coat on?" James demanded as he dragged his jersey over his head.  
"James, your going to freeze!" Lily insisted as he tried to dress her.  
"Nah. Im fine, flying around, besides I have a t-shirt on." James told her triumphantly and Lily put her arms through the sleeves of his jersey.  
"Whatever." Lily rolled her eyes.  
"Don't whatever me. You know I'm right. I'm looking after you." James said softly leaning forward to kiss her.  
Lily pressed her lips to his softly.  
"Don't you have keepers to try out? We don't have long left." Lily pointed out, breaking away.  
"Ah I do. I'll walk with you after this as we have Defence Against The Dark Arts together," James smiled, sitting back on his broom.  
"Okay captain." Lily teased, returned the smile and watched him fly toward the goalposts.  
"Oh, LILY?" James called back suddenly.  
"Yes?" Lily asked.  
"I LOVE YOU!" James yelled.  
"I Love you too!" Lily called back.  
And it was those four words were enough of a distraction for Sirius to barrel into his side and put him through a goalpost.  
Lily couldnt do anything but laugh.


	5. Try me

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own HP. I own, the odd character, Scenario's the OOC bits and all of that crud.  
I am having a lovely time writing for you guys! Cant wait till I find somewhere to publish my original piece of story I have. If you like this I think you might like my story.  
I have taken your comments into account and am writing some more about Mary.  
Im glad you all like the story. So, put your mittens on your kittens and away we go!  
OH AND BTW AS I HAVE HAD A REVIEW SAYING JAMES IS A SEEKER I SHALL STRAIGHTEN THIS OUT: JAMES POTTER IS A CHASER, EVEN JK SAID THIS IN AN INTERVIEW AS THERE WAS A DISPUTE OVER IT. HE IS, HAS BEEN AND ALWAYS WILL HAVE BEEN A CHASER. IT WAS THE MOVIE THAT GOT IT WORNG. THANK YOU.

* * *

_Lily couldn't do anything but laugh._

* * *

_Lily:_

* * *

All the way to DADA James wouldn't let it go.  
"You did it on purpose!" He pouted.  
"I know and I'm very sorry." I tell him, trying to sound sincere.  
"No your not!" James insisted.  
"Your right. I'm not." I laughed as I shove him into the Defence against the Dark arts classroom.  
"PADFOOT!" Is all I hear afterward.  
Walking in I see Sirius with an empty pot and James, covered in blue paint.  
"Oh look. He really is the Incredible Sulk." I laughed as he scorgified himself.  
"Don't start." He grumbled pulling me with him to his seat.

* * *

_3rd Person:_

* * *

James and Lily sat together quietly whilst Sirius was trying his best to get his attention.  
"Prongs. Prongs! Prongs? PRONGS?! PRONGS! That's it. I'm telling mum." Sirius yelled, throwing his screwed up parchment at the back of James's head.  
"You will do no such thing!" James exclaimed.  
"Try me." Sirius dared.  
"That's it! When we go home for Christmas break you are IN for it!" James told him.  
"What the hell does that mean?! Anyway we aren't going home for Christmas break, Mum and Dad are going skiing!" Sirius grinned triumphantly.  
"What do you want Padfoot?" James sighed.  
"A lot of things really.. But I was going to ask if you had invited Lilybean over during the summer holiday?" Sirius asked.  
"No, I hadn't. Thank you." James seethed.  
"Did I ruin the ..?" Sirius trailed off.  
"Yes." James said through gritted teeth.  
"Oops." Sirius sniggered.  
"Right Class, I would like a demonstration of a wizards duel. Miss Evans? And Mr Black, would you like to come out to the front?" Professor Vector asked.  
Lily and Sirius slid out of their seats and walked to the raised platform.  
"Now, shake hands. I would say bow but as this is on a platform I don't think it would be appropriate." The professor told them.  
Lily and Sirius shook hands.  
"Don't worry Lilybean, I'll go easy on you." Sirius winked.  
"Oh Sirius.. I wouldn't be too worried about me." Lily smirked then walked to her place.  
"Now on the count of three I want you to immobilise your opponent. One, Two THREE!" The professor yelled.  
"Imobulus!" Lily said, pointing her wand at Sirius, before he had time to blink.  
"Finite Incantatum." Sirius said, undoing her spell.  
"Expelliarmus!" Lily yelled.  
"Protego!" Sirius called.  
"Flippendo!" Lily yelled.  
"Expelliarmus!" Sirius yelled back.  
Lily's wand was knocked from her hand.  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Lily yelled, without thinking and wandless.  
Yet Sirius's legs and arms still snapped back to the sides of his body and he fell to the ground stiff as a board.  
Lily stood panting for a moment, then dropped to the floor.  
"LILY!" James yelled, jumping from his seat and running toward her.  
"Finite Incantatum." The Professor yelled.  
Sirius jumped up from the floor and rushed to where James was with Lily.  
"What the HELL Happened?" James yelled at no one in particular.  
"Wandless magic." The professor said gravely.  
"What?" James demanded.  
"Wandless magic, much like when a young child comes into their magic they require no wand, yet the spells and enchantments they do are, erratic, un controlled. What Miss Evans seems to have mastered is a new level of wandless magic, controlled and defined with as much power as magic with a wand. Yet it seems to have shocked her system. It can take a toll on the body not the mind when you use wandless magic for the first time, she will need rest. And she may be a bit uncontrollable for around twenty four hours, but much like with a wand, soon she will not need to voice her spells for them to happen." Professor Vector explained.  
"We'll take her up to the tower." Sirius said as James lifted her off the floor.  
"Be careful. She might hurt herself. Try not to make her do any more wandless magic Mr. Black." Vector told him.  
"I'll try." Sirius sighed.

* * *

Only a shortie this time, but oh well, Quality not quantitiy right?:)


	6. James, Shut up

**Okay so Lily has managed Wandless magic.. *input the OOOOHHHHHH* and its taken quite the toll on her. So what happens next? Lets find out…**

_"I'll try." Sirius sighed._

_3rd Person._

* * *

"James please tell Sirius im fine!" Lily exclaimed as Sirius once again tried to give up his seat for her.  
"Padfoot, she's fine." James told him for around the fiftieth time, then went back to his and Remus' game of chess.  
"Alright I'm just trying to make sure she's not stressed." Sirius shrugged.  
"I don't think she's stressing about having to sit somewhere else. I think she's stressing out about the over protective, paranoid second mother she seems to have gained." James pointed out, not looking up.  
"Hey mum always says its like good and shit." Sirius said.  
"Mum also said respect a lady's wishes." James told him.  
"James, Shut up."

* * *

"SIRIUS GET OUT IM TRYING TO PEE!" Lily screamed as Sirius followed behind her when she went to the bathroom.  
"Sorry! Honest mistake!" Sirius called back as he exited the bathroom.  
"WAS NOT!"  
"Mum never said to do that Padfoot." James sniggered, looking up from the map.  
"James, Shut up." Sirius snapped.

* * *

"And today class we will be pairing up to-"  
"SIRIUS GO AWAY!" Lily shrieked.  
"BUT LILYKINS!" Sirius whined.  
"MR BLACK!" McGonagall roared.  
"AW CRAP!"  
Thud.  
James had fallen off his chair. Laughing.  
"JAMES, SHUT UP!" Sirius yelled childishly.

* * *

"I don't think I can take anymore James. I can only tell him to go away so many times." Lily sighed, twiddling James' hair around her fingers as he laid his head in her lap.  
"I know Lil, But don't worry he'll stop soon." James smiled.  
"What did you do?" She asked, a curious smile crept its way to her face.  
"I wrote to mum. And dad. He doomed, mum will never let him get away with it." James told her.  
"Woah, sneaky Potter." Lily teased.  
"Well if you want me to write telling not to worry I can." James smirked.  
"James, Shut up." Lily sighed.  
"JAMES POTTER YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO!"  
James jumped out of his relaxed position on the couch and stood behind it.  
"I had to do it Padfoot! You were driving Lils crazy." James said as Sirius appeared in the common room.  
"A BLOODY HOWLLER IS UP THERE YELLING AWAY!" Sirius exclaimed.  
_"SIRIUS BLACK I WASN'T DONE WITH YOU BOY! YOU LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE OKAY! OR ELSE IM GOING TO COME AND STICK A LEASH UP YOUR ARSE SO SHE CAN TIE YOU SOMEWHERE AND LEAVE YOU THERE!"_ The howler yelled before exploding.  
Thud.  
James had fallen to the floor. Laughing.  
"JAMES SHUT UP!" Sirius yelled, jumping over the sofa to wrestle him.  
"Boys." Lily sighed fondly, rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Okay, so another short one but I thought it was funny... Hope you Liked... Reviews make me write quicker;)**


End file.
